Los polos opuestos se atraen
by LadyMeily
Summary: Serie de mini viñetas de Draco Malfoy y Hemione Granger
1. Chocolate

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno éstas son unas mini viñetas de Draco y Hermione totalmente independientes unas de otras, espero que las disfrutéis y dejéis reviews!! **

**Besitos **

**CHOCOLATE**

Despertó con los suaves rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, y tras dar un par de vueltas perezosamente en la cama, se levantó bostezando para dirigirse a la ducha.

No fue hasta que volvió del baño, ya vestido y peinado, cuando se dio cuenta del día que era al ver todo su cuarto lleno de cartas de diversos colores acompañadas de varias cajitas de distintos tamaños, que, por su aspecto, dedujo que eran chocolates.

Arrugó el ceño enfadado, él odiaba el chocolate, era demasiado dulce para su gusto ¿Es que acaso tenía que gustarle a él solamente porque le gustaba a todo el mundo? ¿Se habían parado a preguntarle si le gustaba?

No, claro que no, se dedicaban únicamente a mandarle cartitas llenas de cursilerías románticas y cajitas con chocolates excesivamente dulces que no le gustaban para nada.

Con un pésimo humor salió de su dormitorio rumbo al gran comedor a desayunar. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos veía pasar a las chicas que le sonreían tontamente sin recibir de él más que una mirada de indiferencia.

Resopló acelerando el paso y cuando ya había divisado la puerta del gran comedor escuchó una voz detrás de él que lo llamaba.

-¡Draco!-Gritó una chica de pelo castaño rizado corriendo hacia él, al llegar a su lado le dio un gran abrazo tomando al rubio por sorpresa, que torpemente, le devolvió el abrazo- el colgante es precioso no tendrías que haberte molestado y los bombones están muy buenos

-Ya…-Dijo él poniendo cara de asco al pensar en esos ridículos bombones de chocolate que le había comprado

-Ya se que no te gusta el chocolate, por eso, decidí comprarte esto creí que acertaría más que si te compraba algo de chocolate-Dijo ella dándole un paquete, él lo abrió cuidadosamente y se encontró con un kit para el mantenimiento de la escoba-Bueno te oí comentar que te hacía falta uno y…

-Gracias-Dijo él suavemente, la cogió por el mentón y la besó lentamente para apartarse poco tiempo después con el ceño fruncido-sabes a chocolate

-Sí…bueno…tenía que probar los bombones-se excusó ella-pero bueno…sino quieres besarme…-empezó a decir ella inocentemente antes de verse interrumpida de nuevo por los labios de Draco, después de todo, el chocolate en la boca de su leona no sabía tan mal.


	2. Secretos

**Hola!**

**Bueno ya vuelvo con la segunda viñeta. Como ya tengo escritas las cinco primeras y solo me queda un examen puedo ponerlas más seguido. **

**Bueno aqui os dejo la viñeta.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

SECRETOS

Draco volvía al colegio muy magullado tras haber tenido una muy "cariñosa" charla familiar con su padre. En aquel momento solo le apetecía volver a su cuarto y darse un buen baño de agua caliente. Estaba llegando al final del pasillo cuando alguien lo llamó

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-Dijo él volviéndose al reconocer la voz

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Dijo Harry mirando las múltiples heridas que tenía

-¿Esto?-Dijo él señalándose- Solo es una muestra de cariño de mi padre

-¿Eso te lo ha hecho tu padre?

-Verás Potter, en mi familia, como ya sabrás, no está bien vista la gente con progenitores no mágicos y dado que yo no pienso dejar a Hermione ni seguir los pasos de mi padre al lado de Voldemort, he sido obsequiado con este regalo.

-Ya veo…

-Potter-Dijo él poniéndose serio-Se que no nos llevamos bien, que no te gusta que esté con Hermione y que probablemente nunca seamos grandes amigos pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada de esto a ella

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?-Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Muy simple Potter-Dijo Malfoy mirándolo con autosuficiencia-ella ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones en la cabeza, con la guerra que se nos viene encima, sus padres y esa misión tan misteriosa que os traéis los tres entre manos, ya es suficiente como para darle una preocupación más-dijo él tranquilamente. Harry lo miró fijamente y tras unos segundos asintió.

-Está bien, no diré na…-

-¡Draco!-Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ellos-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-Dijo mirando preocupada su aspecto. Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder, Harry intervino

-El muy tonto se cayó de la escoba-dijo Harry burlonamente

-No tiene gracia Potter-Dijo Draco haciéndose el ofendido

-¿Esto te lo hiciste al caer de la escoba?-Dijo ella incrédula

-Sí, es que el muy torpe, perdió el control de la escoba y se estrelló contra el sauce boxeador-Dijo Harry riendo

-¿Qué? ¿Pero estás loco? ¿Y tú? En vez de estar riéndote podrías haberle llevado a la enfermería-Dijo Hermione regañándoles a ambos-Vamos a la habitación que te cure esas heridas, desde luego, siempre pasa lo mismo, mira que os lo tengo dicho, el quidditch…-Siguió regañándole ella mientras se alejaba con él.

Draco giró la cabeza un momento y susurró un gracias a Harry que se fue con una sonrisa, no le gustaba guardarle secretos a hermione pero esa era una pequeña excepción, después de todo, ¿Quién no guarda algún secreto?

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Dulce invierno muchas gracias por el apoyo, si quieres alguna viñeta con algún tema en especial o algún short o algo dímelo y con gusto trataré de hacértelo.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Besitos de chocolate**


	3. Caprichos

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Sí, ya se que me tardé muchísimo en poner el siguiente drabble pero estuve haciendo un curso y luego me puse a trabajar y llegaba a casa muerta, en fin ya sabéis que el día tiene solo 24 horas pero os prometo que os pondré los drabbles tan pronto como pueda ¿Vale? _**

**_Bueno aquí os va el siguiente espero que os guste_**

**_Nos vemos abajo_**

CAPRICHOS

-Papi quiero chocolate-Decía una niña pequeña de pelo rubio rizado y ojos miel

-Cariño, pronto será la hora de la cena y si comes chocolate ahora, luego no cenarás y mamá te regañará-Dijo un hombre rubio de ojos grises

-Por fi papi, solo un poquito-Dijo la niña pequeña poniendo morritos al hombre que parecía ablandarse a cada segundo, lo reconocía, aquella pequeña era su perdición, sabía que no debía cumplir todos los caprichos de su niña, Hermione se lo decía constantemente , pero, le era tan difícil decirle que no cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos miel, que al final acababa cediendo siempre. Se lo pensó unos instantes, y al final accedió, después de todo, un poquito de chocolate no podría hacer mucho daño ¿Verdad?

-Está bien, pero solo un poquito o sino mamá me matará cuando regrese ¿Entendido?

-Sí ¡Yuju! Gracias papá eres el mejor-Dijo la niña colgándose del cuello de su padre. Una hora más tarde apareció Hermione.

-¡Hola! Siento llegar tan tarde pero hemos tenido mucho jaleo hoy con el ataque del otro día-Dijo ella dándole un beso a Draco- Enseguida preparo la cena

Quince minutos más tarde, ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa con la cena preparada. Hermione observó con el ceño fruncido cómo su hija jugaba con la comida sin apenas probar bocado

-Alisa ¿Por qué no comes?

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre mami

-¿Cómo que no tienes mucha hambre? Si ya es muy tarde, no habrás comido nada antes ¿Verdad?

-No mami-Dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿Draco?

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Le has dado algo de comer a Alisa antes?

-No-Dijo él inocentemente

-¿Seguro?-Dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bueno…puede que le diera un poquito de chocolate y…-pero Hermione no le dejó continuar

-¿Qué? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le des cosas antes de comer y sobre todo si son porquerías? Si le das chocolate antes de comer luego no come y le duele la barriga. Estás castigago sin cena y sin lo que tu sabes también

-Pero princesa…-empezó a decir Draco

-Pero nada y esta noche duermes con Nathan-Dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y llevándose a su hija al dormitorio para acostarla. Draco suspiró, quizás tenía que aprender a decir que no a los caprichos de su nena.

**_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Draco con su faceta de padre consentidor ¿No es adorable? _**

**_En fin esto es todo por hoy espero que os sigan gustando_**

**_Besitos de chocolate_**


	4. Costumbres

**_Hola a todos_**

**_Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro drabble, he tardado en subirlo más de lo que quería pero ya sabeis falta de tiempo y todo eso_**

**_En fin os dejo con el drabble nos vemos abajo _**

COSTUMBRES

Lo sabía, sabía que ella estaría en la biblioteca en ese momento, eran las cinco y media, y como cada día desde hacía ya mas de un año, se dirigía a la biblioteca, más concretamente a la sección de historia en la que ningún alumno, exceptuando ellos dos, entraba desde hacía años.

Al llegar a aquel pasillo alejado y solitario de la biblioteca, la vio. Estaba de pie junto a una de las estanterías mirando varios libros, pasando su dedo índice por las tapas de éstos, frunciendo el ceño por no encontrar, al parecer, el libro que estaba buscando.

Su pelo caía en rizos castaños a lo largo de su espalda y sus ojos mieles estaban fijos en las estanterías.Se acercó a ella con un deje de indiferencia y superioridad y al llegar a su lado le arrebató el libro que estaba a punto de coger.

-Devuélvemelo Malfoy-Dijo ella girándose enfadada

-Historia de Hogwarts-Leyó Malfoy-Vaya Granger, ¿No te cansas de leerlo? Aunque claro con lo sabelotodo que eres ya debes haber leído todos los demás ¿No?-Dijo él mirándola burlonamente.

-Devuelveme el libro-Dijo ella tratando de cogerlo

-No, yo lo he cogido primero y dado que tú te lo debes de saber de memoria, deja que los demás lo lean.

-Tú no quieres leerlo, solo lo has cogido para fastidiarme-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa de mí?-Dijo Malfoy haciéndose el ofendido para luego echarse a reír-Me voy Granger, que te aproveche tu tarde de lectura-Dijo él girándose con el libro en la mano mientras ella lo miraba furiosa. No había llegado a dar un paso cuando ella se lanzó encima de él tratando de coger el libro y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Devuelvemelo-Dijo ella encima de él y forcejeando, él se resistió y rodó por el suelo haciendo que ella quedara debajo.

-No-Gritó él cogiéndole de las muñecas e inmovilizándola, ella al verse inmovilizada, hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo besó, lo besó con furia, con rabia, con pasión, siendo correspondida de la misma forma, ambos se envolvieron en un beso desesperado que buscaban sus almas. En algún momento él le soltó las manos para sujetarla posesivamente. Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron por la falta de aire, ella se lo quitó de encima y se levantó.

-¡Te odio!-Tras gritarle eso y coger el libro, salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Malfoy allí, tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa. Sí, tal vez ella lo odiase con toda su alma, pero él sabía tan bien como ella, que al día siguiente ambos estarían allí, a las cinco y media , como cada día, se había convertido en una costumbre que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

**_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado_**

**_Por cierto tonkstar en cuanto suba los cinco que tengo escritos, te hago el que quieres de draco con alergia al gatito de hermione vale? Intentaré hacerlo divertido _**

**_Bueno me despido, sed felices _**

**_Besitos de chocolate_**


	5. Hielo derretido

**Hola a todos^^**

**Lo siento muchisimo, se que deberia haber puesto el drabble hace siglos pero no tuve tiempo, el trabajo, los estudios, los examenes, la facultad, pff es un ritmo muy acelerado pero en fin, aqui estamos de nuevo con otro drabble que espero que os guste**

Hielo derretido

Caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts como si fuese el dueño de éstos, con seguridad, elegancia, pero sobretodo, con su característica indeferencia.

Era una persona muy fría, todo el mundo lo sabía, solo bastaba con mirar su apariencia, su impenetrable rostro, su pelo rubio extremadamente cuidado y siempre peinado hacia atrás, y aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos como el mercurio.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, el príncipe de Slytherin, respetado y admirado por sus compañeros de casa así como por los demás integrantes de las restantes. Se había ganado el respeto y el miedo de casi todos los alumnos del colegio al igual que la adoración de casi todo el sector femenino.

Todo ello, se debía a esa indiferencia que siempre portaba el rubio. Era frío, frío e indiferente como el hielo, no importaba con quién estuviese o la situación en la que se encontrase, él siempre era frío como un iceberg.

Pero, como todo en este mundo, él tenía un punto débil. Al igual que el hielo se derretía por el calor, el lo hacía con una persona. Solo esa persona en todo Hogwarts, podía hacer que sus ojos de mercurio mostrasen algo más que frialdad e indiferencia, que su coraza de hielo se derritiese, solo ella era capaz de demostrar que malfoy, era algo más que hielo y mercurio, esa persona tenía nombre y apellido, no era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Era curioso que ella, que había sido la chica que más le odiaba, así como, la más odiada por él, fuese ahora la única capaz de mostrar que él era humano porque, por más que le costase admitirlo, él sabía que bastaba con que ella pronunciara su nombre para que todas sus defensas cayesen estrepitosamente, solo bastaba una mirada de ella para que aquel muro que había formado a su alrededor se derrumbase en segundos.

Malfoy sabía, que solo Hermione Granger era capaz de hacerle sentir vivo,vivo y podidamente vulnerable, porque ella, aquella sangre sucia que tanto había insultado, aquella sabelotodo que siempre le había superado, era el calor que derretía su hielo, y él, a su lado, solo era hielo derretido.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado intentare volver pronto con otro drabble, si teneis alguna idea decidmelo **

**En fin hasta la proxima **

**Besitos de chocolate^_^  
**


	6. Manías

_**Hola a todos^^**_

_**Bueno ya lo se, me tarde siglo y medio en subir una nueva viñeta pero es que con la facultad no tengo tiempo!! Pff esperemos que llegue ya el veranito y haya más tiempo, tengo hecho otro pero me falta un par de detalles, intentare subirlo prontito en compensación. **_

Manías

Sí, lo reconocía, él era un poco maniático. Siempre tenía que ponerse la manga derecha de la camisa antes que la izquierda, o calzarse el pie izquierdo antes que el derecho. Siempre procuraba no llevar cosas amarillas o cruzarse con gatos negros. Era maniático y lo reconocía.

Esto siempre le había afectado a la hora de buscar amigos, procuraba que siempre fueran sumisos, para ser el rey, para que siempre hiciesen lo que el quisiese, y en la casa en la que se encontraba, su apellido le proporcionaba respeto, mandato, quizás lo idealizaban mas de lo que se merecía tan solo por el hecho de llamarse como se llamaba, pero le gustaba y se aprovechaba de ello.

Siempre había tenido éxito en el mundo femenino, pero el era muy maniático a la hora de elegir a las chicas, debían ser, guapas, todas mas bajas que él por supuesto y un requisito muy importante, todas debían tener la sangre pura, él no salía con mestizas ni con sangresucias, nunca , jamás, o eso había creído.

Cuando menos se lo había esperado, apareció ella, con sus ojos miel, con su cabello ondulado que caía a lo largo de su espalda, con su estrecha cintura, con su aire de sabelotodo, pero sobretodo, con su sangre sucia.

Siempre la había insultado sin conocerla, después de todo, solo era una sangresucia, ¿No? Pero cuando por un trabajo tuvieron que pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pudo conocerla, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más atraído se sentía. Aquello estaba mal, él no se fijaba en esa clase de chicas, nunca, jamás.

Entonces sucedió, ella había tropezado y él al intentar sujetarla cayó al suelo con ella quedando encima de ella, al mirarla a los ojos, supo que no había vuelta atrás y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Sí, quizás toda su vida había sido un maniático, quizás nunca hubiese salido con una impura pero en ese momento, cuando se encontraba en sus brazos, Draco malfoy, el príncipe de slytherin, supo que ella, Hermione Granger sería la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

_**Lo se, lo se, es muy cortito, pero es que me pegaba más así **_

_**En fin espero que les guste y que si tienen un ratito me escriban un review no solo para poner su opinión sino para darme ideas para nuevas viñetas **_

_**Besitos de chocolate^_^  
**_


End file.
